


House Bones Ledger -TFCNW Universe-

by Krysania (Tat)



Series: Fate's [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photomanipulation, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat/pseuds/Krysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of my version of Amelia Bones... <br/>(and the rest of her family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amelia Bones - Dreaming of the Future

In anticipation at the incoming chapter I'm giving you my Amelia Bones:

 


	2. Amelia Bones - Close Up




	3. Amelia and her Uncle Jasper - Inheritance Rite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little hint of things to come...

Since I've already uploaded the first part of [chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/429367/chapters/16057333) with the rest of it pending still I decided it was time for a deeper look into my main OC and Co-Protagonist of both parts of it: Lord Jasper Bones of House Bones - Amelia's Uncle and Commander to an elite Auror force as well a Wizengamot member.

Jasper Bones at first look appears a strict and uncompromising defender of the law but how uncompromising really and for what reasons, what about his secrets? He may end more complex still...  

Stay tuned to see:)     

Few words more: Many many writers, including me, had either -making fun- or more seriously wrote about the infectiveness and/or corruption into the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot but while that cannot be disputed -for the most part- into Harry Potter's years it's frankly impossible to stand for the rest of its history. Wizarding history is supposedly full of Dark Lord after Dark Lord (to not say anything about the Light ones) with Voldemort and Grindelwald standing as only the worse cases. How would a government -any government- stand up to this if it didn't have true foundations in justice and ethical people?     

Jasper Bones and later Amelia is a look into such people:)    


End file.
